Best Of Peel Vol 17
Show ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 17 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 Comments *Another compilation of Peel highlights from the early 1990s, assembled by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. Sessions *The tapes contain one complete session. *L7, one and only session. Recorded 1990-11-01. No known commercial release. Taken from first broadcast, 18 November 1990. Tracklisting Part One *Disciplina Kičme !: 'Ovo Je Zvuk... (LP - Svi Za Mnom)' (Helidon) FLP 05-060 11 November 1990 *Strelnikoff: 'The Very Sad Story Of Sulda Murnhild And His Bad Luck Which Finally Led Him Into A Precocious Death After Nine Days Of Suffering (12" - Strelnikoff On 45)' (FV Založba) ‎ FV 005 11 November 1990 *SexA: 'Oči (LP - No Sleep 'Till Pussy / Fuck Piction)' (FV Založba) 11 November 1990 *Atrocity: 'Redeemed By Confusion (LP-Infected)' (Metalcore) 11 November 1990 *Atrocity: 'Cycle Of Despair (LP-Infected)' (Metalcore) 11 November 1990 *Atrocity: 'Infected (LP-Infected)' (Metalcore) 11 November 1990 *Orb: 'Little Fluffy Clouds (7 inch)' (Big Life) 11 November 1990 *Fifty Foot Hose: 'Red The Sign Post (7 inch)' (Get Hip Recordings) 17 November 1990 *''(JP: 'One or two people have written to say, or even phoned in to say, that they have difficulty listening to these programmes until two o'clock in the morning. Listen: if I can do it, you can do it.')'' *L7: 'Scrap' (Peel Session) 18 November 1990 *L7: 'Packin' A Rod' (Peel Session) 18 November 1990 *L7: 'Shove' (Peel Session) 18 November 1990 *L7: 'Let's Lynch The Landlord' (Peel Session) 18 November 1990 *Cocoa Tea: 'Oil Ting-Version (12 inch)' (Greensleeves) 18 November 1990 *Lance Kaufman: 'They Dug Up Elvis (7 inch)' (Dionysus) 18 November 1990 *''(JP: 'Thoroughly unpleasant. I should write to somebody and complain in the strongest possible terms. Don't write to me, though.')'' *Helmet: 'FBLA (LP-Strap It On)' (Amphetamine Reptile) (initially refuses to start, then decides it wants to start while John is still talking) 18 November 1990 *Coo Coo Rocking Time: 'Jenny Left A Record Album Locked In The Car In 1989 (LP-Coo Coo Party Time)' (50 Skidillion Watts) 02 December 1990 *''(JP: 'There's another track on the LP called, 'Jenny Got Naked At A Party In 1989', so obviously Jenny had a heck of a year last year.')'' Part Two *Couch Flambeau: 'Models (LP-Ghostride)' (It's Only A Record) *Casus Belli: 'Punishment (7 inch)' (Amphetamine Reptile) 24 November 1990 *Raw Noise: Stench Of Death (Metal) (7" EP - Raw-Noise) Raw Noise RAW 001 24 November 1990 *Pain Teens: 'My Desire (LP-Born In Blood)' (Trance Syndicate) 25 November 1990 *Teardrop Explodes: 'Camera Camera (LP-The Zoo Uncaged 1978-1982)' (Document) 01 December 1990 *Fall: 'High Tension Line (7 inch)' (Fontana) 01 December 1990 *Fall: 'Xmas With Simon (7 inch-B side of High Tension Line)' (Fontana) 01 December 1990 *Fall: 'Don't Take The Pizza (12 inch-High Tension Line)' (Fontana) 01 December 1990 *Rancid Hell Spawn: 'Zombie Girl (LP-Chainsaw Masochist)' (Wrench) 02 December 1990 *''(JP: 'The main reason I can't speak properly tonight is. to be honest with you, because I'm having those injections that Madonna's supposed to be having to make my lips that little bit more luscious than they are already.')'' *Cadaver: 'Hallucinating Anxiety (LP-Hallucinating Anxiety)' (Necrosis) 02 December 1990 *Carnage: 'Gentle Exhuming (LP-Dark Recollections)' (Necrosis) 02 December 1990 *XON: 'Dissonance (Compilation LP-Bio Rhythm 2)' (Network) 08 December 1990 *Jack Officers: 'Swingers' Club (LP-Digital Dump)' (Rough Trade) 09 December 1990 *Rancid Hell Spawn: 'Dead Today Hip Hip Hooray (LP-Chainsaw Masochist)' (Wrench) File ;Name *best of peel vol 17 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:02 *00:47:07 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Category:1990 Category: Mixtape